krisho: Drunkard Love
by doubleAA10
Summary: Cinta itu datang dalam keadaan aneh sekalipun. (K) Joonmyeon speechless ketika ia mendapatkan lelaki pemabuk terlelap di kamarnya. Bagaimanakah ia mengusir lelaki pemabuk itu? KRISHO! DRABBLE. FLUFF


**Drunkard Love**

 **Warning: YAOI, fluff, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, bahasa kurang baku.**

 **Rated: K**

 **Type: Drabble**

 **Disclaimer:** Story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. I

 **#SORRY JUNMYEON I LOVE YOU UDA UPDATE XD#** yang penasaran kris balas dendam ato ga silahkan baca :3 reviewnya ya ( ada M nya kok nyempil :p)

.

 **~^^happy reading ^^~**

 **#Don't be silent please #**

Joonmyeon speechless…

Dirinya sekarang menemukan lelaki tidak dikenal yang terkapar di kediamannya.

Namja manis ini adalah pelajar S2 dari universitas di Canada yang lokasinya terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Namun karena hari ini ada replacement class, dia terpaksa harus mengikuti kelas sampai malam hari demi memenuhi nilai kehadirannya. Setelah itu ia singgah di minimarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa buah roti untuk sarapannya esok pagi.

Tetapi setelah ia kembali ke rumahnya seperti biasanya, entah kenapa di dalam rumahnya terdapat seorang pria yang tertidur di kamarnya. Joonmyeon sempat panic, ia sampai harus mengecek ulang nomor rumahnya untuk memastikan ia tidak salah memasuki rumah orang. Di Canada, memang kebiasaan orang-orang untuk tidak mengunci rumah mereka jadi orang asing dapat dengan mudah masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Namun Joonmyeon tidak pernah menduga akan ada hari dimana seseorang yang tidak ia kenal akan masuk ke rumahnya dan.. bukan mencuri melainkan ia tidur dengan lelapnya di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran single itu.

" u..ummm… excuse me?" tanya Joonmyeon ragu-ragu mengoyangkan tubuh yang rupanya sangat tinggi, sepantaran 190 cm tersebut dan agak atletis itu dengan harapan lelaki itu akan terbangun.

" huuummhhh.. whatttya wanntaaa dooo~~~" racaunya tidak jelas sambil menghalau tangan joonmyeon yang menggoyangkan tubuhnya, namun matanya tetap tertutup rapat dan tubuh jangkung itu malah semakin mengeratkan bedcover Joonmyeon dan meringkuk untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari mara gangguan. Namja mungil itu dapat menangkap bau alcohol yang tajam, sepertinya lelaki ini minum terlalu banyak sehingga menyebabkan dirinya mabuk dan akhirnya dia masuk ke rumah yang salah.

Joonmyeon merengut, dipaksanya untuk menjauhkan bedcover yang menutupi lelaki itu dan semakin digoyangkan tubuh tegap itu dengan semena-mena " excuse mee you drunkard man, but you enter the wrong house bro"

" ahhjslllll…. Whattt yaa want… whoeee aree you…?" akhirnya Kris yang mulai sadar itu membuka sebelah matanya dengan malas karena merasa tidurnya yang lelah itu terganggu, namun meski mulutnya berbicara otaknya masih belum dapat bekerja dengan baik.

" aku pemilik dari rumah ini. Kamu tidur di rumah yang salah jadi tolong kembali ke rumahmu" ulang Joonmyeon sekali lagi dengan harapan lelaki itu dapat menalar apa yang diomongkannya.

Kris yang sekarang menyerngit tidak suka, dia paling tidak suka tidurnya diganggu, dan diganggu oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Samar-samar Kris dapat melihat lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan perawakan yang.. agak imut.. berkacak pinggang dan mengomel entah apa yang tidak bisa ia proses selayaknya ibunya… urgh menyebalkan…

" apaaann sihhh… ini rumahkuuu.. kau yang seharusnya keluar dari siiinihh…~ pergiii… akuu mauu tidurrrr"rengek Kris yang tidak mau tidurnya diganggu.

" kalau kamu tidak percaya sekarang coba kamu cek.. apakah rumah ini terlihat seperti rumahmuuu?" Joonmyeon menarik paksa tubuh jangkung itu supaya meninggalkan kasurnya. Pria yang tampak kesal dengan rambut acak-acakan itu terpaksa mengikuti tarikan Joonmyeon ke luar kamar. Setelah celingak celinguk sepertinya dia mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan rumahnya.

" huh? Ada apa dengan rumahkuu? Kau apakan rumahkuu?" tuding Kris tidak jelas, ia sedikit bersendawa sepanjang pertanyaannya, kantong matanya terlihat tebal dan cara jalannya juga tidak jelas. Daripada marah joonmyeon malah ingin tertawa melihat kelakuan orang mabuk ini.

Lelaki itu perlahan keluar setelah diantar keluar oleh joonmyeon dari rumah tersebut dan menatap nomor rumah itu lama sebelum dirinyaaa menjerit tidak jelas " yaa ampunn! Kenapa aku disini? Dimana rumahku?" dan berbagai racauan aneh lainnya.

Joonmyeon merasa bodoh berurusan dengan lelaki pemabuk ini. Dia tentu takut kalau lelaki mabuk ini akan menjadi gelandangan sehari karena tidak tahu arah pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, yang ia yakini mungkin beberapa blok dari sini karena struktur kediamannya sangat mirip satu dengan yang lainnya.

" ya sudahlah.. di luar dinginn ayo masuk ke dalam… kau boleh nginap di rumahku sehari" namja mungil itu menghela nafas lelah kemudian menautkan tangannya mengajak lelaki Canada itu ke dalam kamarnya lagi. Tidak lama kemudian pria yang ia baringkan di tempat tidurnya kembali ngorok dengan suara naganya yang khas.

Karena Joonmyeon hanya punya satu tempat tidur, terpaksa joonmyenlah yang mengalah dan membiarkan lelaki itu menggunakan tempat tidurnya, malaikat imut itu terpaksa tidur di meja belajarnya yang berada di dekat tempat tidur tersebut. Dikarenakan susah tidur, joonmyeon iseng menatap lama lelaki Canada yang terlelap tersebut dengan lama, menyadari sebenarnya kalau lelaki pemabuk itu ternyata cukup tampan kalau dilihat dari dekat, dengan bulu mata yang lumayan lentik, rambut blonde, hidung yang mancung dengan bibir tebal yang sexy, tubuhnya juga lumayan atletis. Tanpa sadar Joonmyeon menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Interesting….

" ….mungkin besok aku bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuk dia kemudian kita bisa sarapan bareng" …..

dan juga untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam…

Lucu memang… tapi cinta memang bisa datang dimana saja.. kapan saja… dan secara tiba-tiba.

Meski cinta itu datang saat dalam kondisi teraneh sekalipun.

 **FIN ^^**


End file.
